Luo Miu
Lucy Luo Miu is a student who studies in NEW university. She is a warm-hearted and kind girl.There is no doubt that she is always ready to help others in need. Miu is a sexy lady who has a lot of wooers. Her parents died from a disaster. So she wants to own magical power to prevent disaster. She has a bird called Lulu can forecast future and talk with her. Information Full Name Luo Miu Gender Female Age 20 Height 160cm Weight 45kg Description Physical Appearance Luo Miu has an apple face and long black hair. Her two big blue eyes always attract people. She has Asian skin but her big blue eyes make her looks like European. In fact, she is chinese. Her dimples on her face looks very charming when she simles. Miu thinks dimples are the best gift getting from her parents. Clothing Pink is Luo Miu's favourite colour. You can't imagine that all of her things are pink. Pink clothes,pink bag,pink shirt........Every day she wears just like a "barbie doll". Maybe one day you see a "barbie doll" walk on the street.Do not be surprised. She is a girl who called Luo Miu. She makes up herself in sweet style.She wears a pink glasses, a pink barrette, a pink bag and pink gown.Miu thinks everyone should has his owe style, so she do not mind whatever she is.She just wants to be herself. Personality Miu is a out-going and sweet girl.She is warm-hearted and kind.Blieve it or not, she has magical voice and her voice can curenpeople's cold. One day,she picked a bird that sings sweetly.From then on, if one person gets cold and he hear Miu's voice,he will be fine.What an amazing voice. So she always uses her voice to help others gets cold in her villege.Altought, she lieves alone,her character is very open,she makes lots of friends in her school.She knows she must earns her living.So she do part-time job when she in the school.In the same time, Miu studies hard.Because she also knows her goal to study is that learns magical power and prevent disaster. She hopes that lesser and lesser people die from it. Possessions Lulu Luo Miu own a bird called Lulu.It can forecast future and talk with Miu.But Lulu only can speak to Miu , with Lulu, Miu can talk with other animals.In addition to, Miu has an energy stick.This energy stick can prove energy to not Lulu but Miu.So she do not need to eat anything. Background Hometown TBA Relations Boyfriend KING BOSS Miu very wants to learn magical power,so she searchs on the net. Lucky, she found the KING BOSS and went to meet him. She felt in love with him at her first sight. She knew the man that can protect and love her. Miu decided to pursue him. The most intersting things was that KING BOSS also loved her at his first sight. Finally, they became lovers. Family None Pets Lulu History Luo Miu is so eager to learn magical power that she think she must find some place full of magical power to learn. Her boyfriend KING BOSS told her that the Terre Tree city is a magical city. So Luo Miu decided to go and learn something magical. When she and her boyfriend arrived, both of them were attracted by this city, especially the Kiki Hospital. Of course, all of the Terre Tree people were attracted by this pink girl. The Terre Tree people were excited. They never met the people from other cities. Luo Miu said she wanted to learn magical power and help people were in need. The Terre Tree people knew and decided to give her the Kiki Hospital. Miu is the only one owner. She can in charge of the hospital. They believe Miu can manage the hospital in a good way. Because the purpose of hospital is to give happiness to people. Miu and her boyfriend live a colorful life in the Terre Tree. They get along well with all the Terre Tree people. Luo Miu can learn magical power at night. As time went by, Miu become a person own magical power. In this city, she nearly fulfill her dream. Category:Character Page